


Weakness and Strength

by My0wnlittleworld247



Category: Bleach
Genre: Meaning of Life, Mild Angst, Sodden heart, Strength, Weakness, Weakness and Strength, inner thoughts, self reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My0wnlittleworld247/pseuds/My0wnlittleworld247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes I wonder if people are trying to test me. Like they're conducting experiments to see how much I can take before I snap. </p><p>I can never decide on their motives. </p><p>Do they want me to break? Are they counting on my weakness? Or are they are testing my strength, confident in the knowledge that I will not falter, no matter how far I am pushed?</p><p>Do they think I am so strong that nothing they say or do can affect me?</p><p>Could they really be so naïve?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weakness and Strength

Sometimes I wonder if people are trying to test me. Like they're conducting experiments to see how much I can take before I snap.

I can never decide on their motives.

Do they want to break me? Are they counting on my weakness? Are they wearing down my resolve layer by layer, until they finally arrive at my core? What are they going to do then? Rip it from my body? Pierce it with a blade?

Or perhaps, do they think that I am strong? Are they are testing my strength, confident in the knowledge that I will not falter, no matter how far I am pushed?

Do they think I amso strong that nothing they say or do can affect me?

Could they really be that naïve?

Is it because I'm a man? Or perhaps that I swing a sword around and slice through my enemies with ease?

Do they think that cutting down enemies is harder than maintaining my resolve?

Well it's not.

I wonder how they would react if they knew about my sodden heart. About the melancholic downpour that torments my inner world.

Would they consider me weak?

Well?  _Am_  I weak?

Perhaps I am.

How can I tell?

Through comparison?

I'm not naïve enough to believe that I'm alone in my hidden weakness.

Through discussion?

I'm not naïve enough to believe every word that comes from my friends' mouths'.

Through personal reflection?

Well I'm trying that now, aren't I? Look where it's got me. I'm no closer to learning the truth than before.

Will I ever learn the answer to the questions that plague my heart?

Perhaps.

Perhaps I'm naïve enough for that.

Or perhaps those hopes aren't naïve at all.

Well.

I know that they are. But a boy can dream, can't he?

And then I think: Perhaps that's my biggest weakness of all.

Perhaps I wish for those dreams too much, and all I get in the end is a couple extra meters to fall when I'm let down.

And then, perhaps not.

Weaknesses can be strengths, after all.

So then if that's the case, does it even matter?

If my weaknesses can be my strengths, then does it matter if I'm weak or strong?

I like to think it doesn't.

But then, I also like to think I'm strong.

Perhaps I'll never know. I'm content with that.

Why I'm content with that I don't know, but I am.

Some questions just don't have answers.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review. I want to hear if you agree with this interpretation of Ichigo. Is he really as strong as we believe him to be? And if he isn't, is that necessarily a bad thing?
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
